The Hounds Of Midnight Book One of the Hogwart's Hounds Trilogy
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, Bill Weasley saves Draco Malfoy who has been bitten by Fenrir Greyback. Little did he know that his brother Fred has also been bitten and will go through the process of Changing. Taking both boys under his wing, they discover that when they return to Hogwarts for their 8th year, a young wolf is destined to be their mate. *Mating fic/Werewolves*
1. Chapter 1

The Hounds of Midnight Book One

Chapter 1

"NOOO!"

Molly Weasley screamed as she watched Fenrir Greyback bite down into her sons arm snapping it in half with a sickening crack.

Blood poured from the wound as Fenrir went in for the kill only to become distracted as a red spider patronus appeared beside him.

"GO TO THE FOREST. YOUR SERVICES ARE NEEDED."

The spider hissed before it disappeared into thin air.

Greyback growled lowly as blood dripped from his large fangs before he shook his head and ran out of the castle with one last howl scratching Fred's chest with three deep claw marks.

Once the large wolf disappeared into the darkness of the night, Molly rushed over to where Fred lay in a pool of his own blood.

She pulled back his shirt and gasped at the sight of the bloody bite that now was marking his shoulder.

Letting out a sob, she heard the sound of footsteps before George let out a scream as he saw his brother in such grave shape.

Molly and George clung to each other tightly as the battle raged heavily around them.

Together they shielded Fred from further harm in a corner as they fired off counter spells together as the night wore on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxX

Bill Weasley raced through the woods as dark spells flew in the air around him.

For once he was thankful for his werewolf speed and agility because none of the Death Eaters keep pace with him.

He huffed and slowed down once he saw that they had turned back and stopped their search for him as he dropped down onto the ground in a small clearing.

Listening to the sounds of war around him he let out a low whine when he thought of his family and wondered if they were all safe.

A sudden noise sounded from behind the trees to his right as he quickly turned and drew his wand getting low in a defensive positon.

Edging closer to the location of the noise he stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

A group of Death Eater's stood in a large circle just as he saw Fenrir Greyback throw a bloodied body down into the middle.

Bill growled instinctively as he instantly felt protective over the smaller figure sprawled out on the ground.

He heard a gurgling cough before a voice he knew all too well sounded from the body.

"Kill me. Fucking kill me already."

Draco gritted out as blood poured from his wounds.

The Death Eater's laughed as one hooded figure stepped forward and spoke loudly so they all could hear him.

"Draco Malfoy, you are being condemned to death for betraying the Dark Lord and being responsible as a part of his death.

Fenrir has offered to do the deed for us and let me tell you it will neither be quick or painless.

I do hope that you feel every bit of pain as he tears you apart and are left to die.

Fenrir my friend, you may have at it.

Good riddance Malfoy."

The hooded figure said as they all cackled with laugher while Fenrir moved so he towered over Draco's body getting ready for the kill.

In a split second decision, all of Bill Weasley's rational sense went out the window as he crashed through the trees and pounced on Greyback who roared with surprise as Bill changed into a large brown wolf and ripped into his shoulder.

The two fought back and forth countering each other as Bill realized that they were evenly matched.

It only took a moment of hesitation for Greyback to launch himself at Bill effectively knocking him aside as his vision blurred when his head met the ground.

Bill yelped in pain as his vision started to clear and could only watch in horror as Greyback sunk his fangs deep into Draco's shoulder making the boy scream in pain.

Knowing that he was probably going to regret what he was about to do, Bill flew through the air and ripped Greyback off of Draco before quickly sinking his teeth into the massive wolves throat and ripping it out with a loud gurgle.

Greyback fell off to the side as blood poured from his dead body while Bill rushed over to Draco and hoped that the boy was still alive.

He sighed in relief when he heard Draco's weak heartbeat in his battered chest and realized that he had to get him back to the castle so he could be treated before he bled out completely.

Shaking his head hard he wondered just how much shit he had just brought upon himself as he lifted the blonde boy onto his back and raced off to the castle where he found Harry and Hermione catching their breath on the now destroyed steps.

Hermione jumped when she saw the large wolf approach but Harry gripped her arm tightly and gestured to the wolf with familiar blue eyes.

"It's okay Mione. It's just Bill. Who's that you've brought with you?"

Hermione jumped up and let out a shrill scream as she lifted the bodies head up coming to see that it was none other than Draco Malfoy who was bleeding profusely on the eldest Weasley's dark fur.

"Oh Holy Merlin! It's Malfoy! What on earth were you thinking saving a prat like that?!"

She screamed but was quieted when Harry shook his head and met Bill's eyes before giving him a single nod and stepping aside as the wolf padded its way into the crumbling castle.

Bill made his way into the Dining Hall as he took in the sight of the hundreds of bodies, some alive and most dead that littered the stone floor on makeshift stretchers.

Healers and Mediwitches dashed around the room trying to prepare the survivors for transport over to St. Mungo's.

Taking a deep breath he let out a huff as he changed back into his human form and carried the now lifeless looking body of Draco over to a healer who signaled him to put him on a stretcher.

"Is he alive or dead?"

The Healer questioned as he looked over Draco's injuries.

Bill was about to answer when the Healer froze as his hands reached the bloodied bite mark that was now marring Draco's pale shoulder.

He watched as the Healer took a deep breath before meeting Bill's eyes.

"He's been bitten."

He stated as Bill almost wanted to roll his eyes at the Healer for stating the obvious.

Giving a shake of his head, the Healer called for backup as several witches and wizards picked up Draco and moved him off to the side of the room where a small group of other survivors lay.

Turning to the eldest Weasley, he gave him a grim look as he explained Draco's fate.

"He is going to be transported to a locked down ward at St. Mungo's with the other survivors who had suffered at Greyback's hand and will be treated for his injuries until he is well enough to be released and register with the Department of Magical Creatures.

I suggest that you come to St. Mungo's in a few days and check up on him.

He will be released back into your care when he's fully healed."

The Healer said as Bill's eyes widened before he rolled them dramatically as he took in the information that Draco would now be under his care since his parents were killed in a Death Eater raid that the Order performed several weeks ago.

Giving a nod to the Healer he strode off intending to leave the room but stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted a group of familiar red heads leaning over a stretcher that held one of the survivors that was bitten.

Quickly he made his way over to them as Molly let out a cry of relief before she and Arthur took him into their arms.

"We thought you were dead…"

Molly sobbed as Arthur somberly patted him on the back.

There was a minute of silence before they all turned and he saw that it was Fred that lay on the stretcher with a bloody broken arm that had a bite mark embedded into his flesh and three deep claw scratches going across his midsection.

Closing his eyes tightly he tried to quell his emotions as he tried to come to terms with the fact that not only was the youngest Malfoy now under his care, but also his own brother would be too.

He listened to the sounds of Molly and Ginny sobbing as Arthur and Ron held them close while George stared off into the distance with a blank expression.

He could only imagine how Fred's twin was taking the news that not only was his brother still alive but that he would be completely different once he went through the Changing.

He heard Ron clear his throat and opened his eyes to see that he held Ginny tightly to his chest with his eyes narrowed straight at him.

"This is worse than him being dead. Now he's going to become a fucking monster just like you."

The youngest Weasley gritted out making them all stunned and shocked.

Bill felt his chest tighten at his younger brother's harsh words but knew that he was right no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

Both Fred and Draco would've been better off dead than what they were about to go through.

With that last thought in his mind he turned and raced out of the room and out into the pouring rain that had begun to fall over the battlefield that had now been turned into a graveyard.

Taking one last look at the castle that still had smoke billowing out of its towers, he closed his eyes and let out an earth shattering howl before changing into his wolf form and racing off into the forest vowing to come back for both Fred and Draco as they adjusted to their new lives as werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hounds of Midnight Book One

Chapter 2

Three days later, Draco found himself lying in a hospital bed in the Werewolf Recovery Ward of St. Mungo's Magical Hospital.

Fred Weasley lay unconscious in a bed beside him making the young wizard nervous as to how the Weasley's would react when they discovered Draco in the same room as their now werewolf son.

He brought his bandaged hand up to his shoulder and scratched restlessly at the now healed bite mark that had ultimately changed his life.

He glanced over at the Weasley boy and eyed the large bandage that covered his arm.

Draco had watched the mediwitches change the bandage everyday twice a day since he had woken up here in the hospital.

He always wondered if Fred ever felt the same itching sensation and if that was the reason why the Healers had chosen to keep him sedated.

All Draco knew was that Fred had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback just like he had but instead of transitioning smoothly through the Changing like Draco; the red headed wizard had taken the transition pretty rough and there was some serious problem that caused the Healer's to keep him in a magical coma.

Just as he was finishing that thought, the mediwitch that always tended to them walked into the room with a tall red haired wizard whose face was marred with what Draco recognized as claw marks.

He looked back and forth between Fred and the wizard until the mediwitch confirmed what he already knew.

"Welcome to the Recovery Ward, Mr. Weasley. Your brother has been progressing quite well now that his bones have had a chance to put themselves back together."

Draco almost rolled his eyes at the fact that he was now stuck in a room with not just one Weasley but two.

He watched as Fred's older brother merely nodded before he surprised them all when he turned to Draco with an unreadable expression.

"When will Draco be released into my custody? The boys and I have to prepare for a long holiday outside of Britain so I need them both to be released into my care as soon as possible."

Draco's eyes widened to comical proportions before he sneered and looked away as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the mediwitch was quickly becoming flustered and nervous as she looked between all three of them.

"Mr. Malfoy will need to be released into a relative's care, Mr. Weasley. And I most definitely know that you are not his relative."

She said as she looked at the red headed wizard like he had lost his mind.

Draco froze as he turned his head a little to see that Fred's older brother didn't even bat an eye at the mention of Draco's family which made him not like him all the more.

The wizard calmly nodded and pulled out a pack of manila folders before handing them to the distraught mediwitch.

"These are the Order files confirming that all of the Malfoys and the rest of their relatives are no longer among the living.

All of them were found deceased after an Order raid at an undisclosed Death Eater location.

This in turn has left Draco without a home and without a family to go home to.

I am requesting that he is released into my custody as his guardian for the time being."

The mediwitch flipped through the pages in the files before she finally nodded in agreement.

"I see that you are correct, Mr. Weasley.

It would be rather unfortunate for Mr. Malfoy to be left an orphan after such terrible events.

That is why I am going to grant you temporary guardianship until he turns eighteen and is no longer a minor.

Now if you follow me please the hospital will need you to fill out the paper work before his release."

She said as she and Fred's brother walked out of the room leaving Draco alone and shell shocked once again.

Great…He thought.

He was now going to be living with one of the Weasley's as his guardian for the next year.

This was definitely not what he expected to happen, nor was he particularly happy about it.

But his expression soon softened as he looked over at Fred in a rare display of emotion.

Every family that he had was killed in the war and it had left him with no choice but to accept the changes that were about to be made.

He thought back to how over the years he had witnessed the Weasley's kind hearted ways of raising their children and he hoped that just maybe they would accept him as well.

The chances of that were slim to none but he could dream couldn't he?

He was startled when a few moments later the door to his room opened and the eldest Weasley made his way over to Draco's bedside.

They stared at each other in awkward silence for a few moments before Bill shook his head and gave Draco a crooked smile.

"I know this isn't ideal. But seeing as how I was the one who saved your life that night from Greyback I figured it was only right that I would be the one to teach you our ways."

He said gently as Draco's face turned into a confused expression.

"Ways? What are you talking about? What exactly do you think I need to be taught?"

Draco said quickly before Bill placed a hand on his shoulder where his bite mark was making him fall silent.

"The ways of the wolf, Draco.

You didn't think that after you turned that you would just be able to go back to your regular way of life did you?

No, you have to learn how to behave like a wolf and not tear apart the student body at Hogwarts while you're at it.

That is why I'm taking you and Fred back to Romania with me where there's a werewolf colony.

You will stay with me there and learn how to hunt and survive while being in the company of others just like us.

Then when the new school year begins back at Hogwarts, I'll take you both back here so you can finish out your final year.

Does that sound reasonable?"

He said as he met Draco's eyes.

Draco's mind whirred to life as he weighed the pros and cons of the situation.

He really did just think that he could continue living a normal life just as he always had but apparently he was terribly mistaken.

If what the eldest Weasley said was true, then he would definitely need to learn how to control the wolf that now lived within him.

And he had no family or home to go back to so the decision was a rather easy one.

Raising his head he nodded as a small hint of a smile played at his lips.

"Yeah. That sounds alright."

He said as Bill's lips turned into a goofy grin.

"Alright then, well I should be able to break you free from this bloody ward in a day or so.

Until then keep an eye on Fred will you?

He needs to be made aware of our little holiday as well.

I'll leave that up to you as you prepare for a new life that is just around the corner for you.

Now do you have any questions or shall we save them for the long journey ahead of us?"

Draco shook his head as Bill patted his arm in a small act of comfort.

"I'll see you in a few days, Draco. Be ready."

He said before he turned and walked out of the room disappearing down the hall.

Draco let out the breath that he had been holding and brought his hand up to his bite mark hoping that maybe, he could start over in his new life as a wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hounds Of Midnight Chapter 3

Hours had passed since Draco found out that he would be leaving for Romania three days from now.

As soon as Bill left and the papers had been signed, Draco felt a sense of peace and relief as the day wore on.

Now it was half past 11 at night and he found his eyes growing heavy after a long day of excitement.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard what sounded like rustling and the movement of blankets coming from the bed beside him.

His eyes shot open when he heard a growl accompany them.

He flew into a sitting position as he turned towards the source of the noise and was surprised to see that the sedation spell had worn off and Fred Weasley was sitting up beside him.

"Fred?"

Draco said cautiously as the red head turned quickly towards him.

Fred exclaimed with shock written all over his face.

"The same reason you're here."

Draco stated calmly as Fred's face turned into a look of confusion.

"And what are we here for? Are we in St. Mungo's? Why are we in St. Mungo's?"

He babbled as Draco quirked an eyebrow at the now freaking out wizard.

"You mean you don't remember anything?"

Draco asked slowly even though he was sure he already knew the answer.

Fred paused for a moment as he became lost in thought before he took a shaky breath and let it out.

"I'm supposed to be dead."

He said as Draco looked at him in great concern.

Fred slipped out of bed and walked towards the barred window that looked out at wizarding London.

"I remember my arm being broken and blood.

Lots of blood.

And a wolf."

He said before his eyes widened making Draco see that his memories of that night had finally come to the surface.

"I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback."

Fred said as Draco nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, you were bitten by Fenrir Greyback just like me.

That's why we're here now.

We're currently in the locked down Werewolf Recovery Ward at St. Mungo's.

I was quite surprised when I came to as well."

Fred's eyes immediately went to the large bandage that covered his arm as he started to unwrap it.

"Bloody hell mate!

You don't want to do that quite yet.

I'm not sure that your bite is fully healed.

They've been keeping you in a coma for some reason.

Apparently something bad happened when you went through the Changing."

Fred stopped unwrapping his arm and dropped his hands to his side as he glanced over at Draco before turning back to the window.

"I think I transformed earlier than expected.

I remember changing into a wolf and creating a bit of havoc amongst the ward."

Fred said as he turned and gave Draco a crooked smile.

Draco laughed and shook his head.

"Leave it to a Weasley to cause complete mayhem when they change into a werewolf.

Well at least your personality is still intact."

Fred chuckled and came over to sit down on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Has my family come to see me?"

He asked to which Draco shook his head again.

"No. I've only seen your brother Bill come.

Speaking of Bill, since I'm the last living Malfoy; your brother has apparently adopted me until I turn eighteen."

He said as Fred nodded before meeting Draco's stormy grey eyes.

"Figures.

That sounds like something Bill would do.

He may be a hot headed werewolf that sometimes acts like he's got a stick up his ass, but deep down he still is the caring older brother that he's always been."

Draco took a deep breath before he dropped the bombshell of a lifetime.

"In three days Bill's getting us released and taking us on a long holiday to Romania.

There's a large werewolf colony there and he says they're going to teach us how to live as wolves."

He watched Fred expecting some kind of reaction.

Any kind at all.

But realized that Fred still stood unmoving staring out at the city lights.

Finally Fred sighed and nodded as he turned to face Draco.

"I guess that means we're not going home then."

Draco nodded before he met the red haired wizard's eyes.

"What's home anymore when you're a werewolf?

Who said we even had a home where we'd ever be welcome again?

Bill was the only one who visited in the entire time we've been here.

If that's not a sign then I don't know what is."

He watched as Fred's breathing became uneven and wet tears pricked his eyes.

The distraught wizard quickly sat down on Draco's bed as Draco awkwardly patted him on the arm in a small act of comfort.

"Bill said to be ready.

I don't know about you, but I'm ready."

He said confidently making Fred's sobs quiet down.

Fred raised his head and gave his former enemy a small smile.

"Me too brother.

Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

The Hounds of Midnight Chapter 4

 **7 months later…**

Draco and Fred shivered in the cold as they walked slowly up the front steps of the newly rebuilt Hogwarts.

Even though they had managed to live in the mountains of Romania for over 7 months, they still weren't used to the cold.

Seven months ago, Draco and Fred had been taken under Bill Weasely's wing when they became werewolves.

It had been seven months since they had seen or heard from anyone that they used to know.

The isolation of the werewolf colony in Romania had come to an end and though they would miss the friends that they had made on their journey, they knew that they had to return for the upcoming school year.

Now they were back with the knowledge of a smattering of Romanian, the necessary skills to survive and heavy hearts.

As soon as they had returned with Bill to Scotland, their mentor had disappeared without a trace leaving the boys once again to rely on each other.

With nowhere else to go, the boys had taken up residence in the Leaky Cauldron until the day came for them to start their eighth year at Hogwarts.

Draco glanced over at Fred who was too solemn for his liking as they waited in the lobby for Minerva McGonagall to greet them.

The new Headmistress had welcomed them back with open arms saying that because of all the attacks that happened during the war, there would be a new house made for the survivors of werewolf attacks.

They had been told that the new house would be named The House of the Moon where all of the newly created werewolves could support each other and continue their studies without being bothered about their new blood status.

Both Draco and Fred had been excited and more than a bit relieved when they realized that they would still be able to go back to school with their friends and relatives.

Fred had especially been excited about the prospect of seeing George again.

Bill had warned them though that things had changed and their friends and families may no longer want their friendship after everything that had happened.

But as the thought of Bill crossed his mind, Draco found himself scoffing making Fred turn and quirk an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What's gotten into you?"

He asked as Draco just shook his head before meeting his brother's eyes.

"Just thinking of the bastard that left us here."

He gritted out making Fred's expression harden.

Just as he was about to answer, the sound of tired voice broke through their conversation making them forget about their estranged mentor for now.

"Mr. Weasleys, welcome back to school.

May I be the first to tell you that just because the rules have become more lenient, there are still in fact, rule's.

In just a moment, I will be accompanying you to your new House's common room and dormitory where you will reside for the rest of the year.

Please be aware that any harm or destruction that you cause will result in consequences.

There will be no bloodshed on my watch.

You wolves will just have to learn to get along with the rest of the school I'm afraid.

Now, with that said please follow me."

She said as she met both of their gazes with a knowing look before turning and leading them down the hallway into the passages that made up the school.

The two wolves exchanged a look before following the older witch down the hall.

'What do you think the new dormitories will be like?'

Fred asked through their new found telepathic link.

They had discovered that when Bill had taken them under his wing, they now had the ability to talk to one another without actually saying a word.

Bill had called it the pack link.

Unfortunately, Bill's side of the link had been blocked once he had left.

Draco shrugged as his mind fluttered with restlessness after a long journey and still having yet to go on their nightly hunt.

'I don't know. And I really don't care at this point. I'm bloody starving and I want to get out of here as fast as possible so we can go hunt before I buggin end up killing someone.'

Fred's lips puckered in a sour expression as they climbed the stairs up into the upper parts of the castle.

'Glad to know you're in high spirits.

The least you can do is try and feign excitement about the fact that we're going to be in a completely new house.'

He chided making Draco's face scrunch up in distaste.

'Oh how exciting.

We're going to be bloody trapped with a bunch of other newborn werewolves where we'll most likely turn into a mob of bloodlust and kill us and the entire rest of the school.

Yes Fred. I'm definitely excited.'

He said as his voice filled with thick sarcasm.

Fred came to a sudden stop before turning on his brother who gave him a confused look.

"You know the purpose of us being here, Drake.

We need to find our mate and carry out the mating rituals so we won't change at random anymore.

It's too dangerous for us to continue living this way.

We need to find her so we can finally be in peace.

Plus the chance of her being a hot babe is high so at least you can be excited about that."

He said with a smirk making Draco's lips turn into a smirk of their own.

Girls.

That was one thing that Draco hadn't seen in a long time.

Over in the werewolf colony it had been all male wolves with very few females.

He had definitely longed for the day that he would be able to find his mate and claim her for his own.

Fred was right.

It was time to buckle down and get serious about finding their mate, which would begin with a search of their own house members.

The chances of her being a wolf was slim to none but it wouldn't hurt to cover all their bases.

Sharing a look they came to a silent understanding.

Finding and claiming their mate had just become their number one priority.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hounds of Midnight Chapter 5

The raven haired girl stepped out of the train and onto the platform as her gaggle of girlfriends followed quickly after her.

Brushing her long hair behind her ears, she looked around and surveyed her new surroundings.

It was a chilly night in Scotland and the gust of winter air that swept across the black lake reminded her of back at her parent's estate.

One by one her friends were helped into one of the large row boats by a giant by the name of Hagrid.

She wrinkled her nose slightly as he helped her into the boat while the smell of manure and dirt filled her senses.

She had never been to a farm before and didn't know that her school had such a thing.

Taking a seat next to her friend Elisa, she sat regally as she smoothed her full satin skirt with her hands nervously as she looked out over the dark water.

The girl was getting increasingly nervous about arriving at the magical castle and was worried about the sorting process that she would go through once they reached the great hall.

Beauxbaton's never had such a thing.

All the girls were treated as equals which she hoped would be the way the students were treated here.

Idly glancing over at her friends, she paid little attention to their mindless chatter in French.

She was nervous about the prospect of meeting her mates which her mentor and friend at her old school had informed her would be at this new location.

That's right. Mates.

Unlike her many friends at the Academy, she was not a Veela.

Instead she had been born with the lycanthropy virus running through her veins, forever writing her destiny as a werewolf.

Unlike her friends, she had been given to an orphanage in the French countryside almost as soon as she was born.

She never was told about her mother or her father or if they were even still alive.

When she was four years old she was adopted by the Count and Countess of the land and was brought up as the finest society girl in the country.

She had never been sheltered by her adopted parents about her condition and was given wolfs bane potions every day since she could remember.

When she was old enough, she was accepted to Beauxbaton's as a royal student and had grown up learning the French ways of magic.

It wasn't until last month around her 17th birthday that it was revealed to her that she would be leaving the comfort of her home in France and would make the journey to Hogwarts to form a union with her destined mates.

The Headmistress had spoken with Hogwart's Headmistress and was told about her mates and what to expect.

Soon after, she had been told that their names were Draco and Fred Weasley and that she would need to find them and complete the mating process so they could begin their long lives together.

She had readily agreed to go off to another country if it meant that she would find her mates.

For so long she had been stuck in her parent's estate dreaming of the day that she would find the one meant for her.

She was definitely surprised though when she was told that instead of just one mate, she now had two.

Just as she was daydreaming about meeting her mates, she felt a hard whack on her shoulder making her let out a very undignified "Ow."

"Oi! December come on! You're gonna make us all late."

Her best friend and closest confidant, Elisa yelled in her ear.

She suddenly realized that the boats had now docked and she was the only one still left in their boat.

Blushing a bright red, she scrambled out of the boat and up onto the banks where the lighted walkways were while giving her friend a scowl.

"Well I'm sorry miss priss! I didn't mean to waste your precisous time."

She huffed making the group of girls cackle with laughter.

Elise pulled her long blonde hair up into a pony tail before slinging her arm around her best friend.

"Oh don't be like that, Decie. We all know you're just stressing out over finding your boys. Not to worry though, we're almost there. Only a few more minutes and you should be able to locate them fairly quickly."

December rolled her eyes and gave her friend a hint of a smile before wrapping her arm around Elisa's small waist.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, Lis."

She said quietly making Elisa's shoulders sake with laughter.

"That's what I've always called you. December is just too long and Christmasy."

December groaned and poked Elisa in the ribs making her let out a little squeak of protest.

"Well stop it. I kind of like my name. You know I was given that name because it was December when I arrived at the orphanage."

Elisa sobered immediately and looked up at her friend's face wondering what had brought on the sudden onslaught of memories.

"I'm sorry, December. You know I don't mean it in a harmful way. Just playful like we've always done. You're not really acting like yourself tonight. Does finding your mates really bother you that much?"

She glanced around at the other girl's that followed closely behind her and Elisa and kept her voice down knowing that the group loved to gossip.

"I'm just nervous that's all. I'm sorry if I'm acting strange. To be honest, this feels a bit strange coming here to find two boys that I'm expected to fall in love with when we haven't even met."

Elisa nodded and gave her shoulder a pat before she slipped her hand around December's and gently led her inside the castle and into the great hall where everyone was waiting for them.

As soon as the girl's stepped into the room, all eyes had fallen onto them as everyone gaped at their unusual almost medieval style dresses.

December and her friends all had parents that were of royal linage and all had been taught to act and dress the part.

As her blue eyes scanned the room, she felt a lump form in her throat when she realized that out of all the smells that she was smelling, she still couldn't locate her two mysterious mates.

Headmistress McGonagall rose to her feet and clapped her hands three time before directing the ladies to stand in the middle of the room in front of the sorting hat.

"Good evening and welcome back to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! This year we have some very important changes that have been made in light of everything that happened during the last Battle. To start, there is a fifth House that has been added to the school where victims that have been infected with the lycanthropy virus will live. These witches and wizards will still be a part of the main population and you are expected to treat them no different than your own house members. The House's name is The House Of The Moon and it's dorms are located in a brand new section of Hogwarts up on the seventh floor. Please be reminded that although the rules and regulations of this school have become more relaxed, you are still expected to follow each and every one of them without exception. Directly after dinner, Prefects will be expected to lead their first years back to their dorms. Now, without further ado, I want you to welcome and greet our new first year students! This year we are delight to have several transfer students coming all the way from Beauxbaton's School for Girls. Ladies, each of you will be called up to the stool to have the sorting hat decide which house you each will be in this year. If there are no questions, we shall begin."

The hall broke out in loud murmurs and whispers as December watched every boy in the room's eyes scan over each one of them with a lovesick expression.

One by one, each of her friends were called up and sorted into their houses.

December had smiled widely and clapped when Elisa found herself in the famous Gryffindor house.

She was so focused on her friend's excitement, she barely registered the sound of her name being called.

"And last but certainly not least, December."

The Headmistress said as December slowly made her way to the stool and took a seat.

The sorting hat was placed on her head as she waited for its decision.

"Hmmm….December. Just December? No last name or family to trace your linage. But you were raised as royalty so perhaps Slytherin where the most pure of the pureblood society thrives. But wait…No what is this? Oh my. You are destined for great things as you grow into a stronger and prominent positon as a wolf. Which can only mean, you belong in The House Of The Moon!"

She cringed when she looked out over the crowd and saw the fear in the eyes of the other students.

The raven haired witch wasn't going to publicly announce her blood status but apparently it was already done for her.

Raising her head high, she made her way over to the table in the corner that seated the other student's that were destined to be in the fateful house.

She was relieved when they all huddled around her and introduced themselves, welcoming her into their tight knit group that had already formed.

Little did she know, two pairs of eyes had been following her every move.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hounds Of Midnight Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone, just in case you didn't know this series will be a three book trilogy following the lives of Draco, Fred, December and Bill. I'm looking forward to embarking on this journey with you. Happy reading!

Draco smelled her immediately when she sat down next to him.

He knew that Fred had also discovered her and was having trouble keeping himself from pouncing on her.

He placed a hand on Fred's arm to keep him in place as the scent of roses, fresh peaches, and the ocean filled their senses.

It was her.

The new transfer student was their mate and Draco had to resist the urge to mark and mate with her right here in front of the whole school.

He knew that she had scented them as well as the smell of her arousal made him groan.

It was then that she turned and a deep blush started to color her pale cheeks.

She tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to her mate's in a show of submission.

Both Draco and Fred's eyes flashed and they let out rumbles of approval.

Draco took his mate and pulled her up out of her seat where she was sitting and placed her on the bench in between Fred and himself.

She let out a small whimper as both male wolves took her into their arms and began rubbing their hands and faces all over her body trying to mix their scent with her own.

The others at their table politely cheered and congratulated them on their impending mating as the other Houses looked over at them in confusion.

Professor McGonagall smiled and clinked her spoon against her glass.

"Attention students! It seems as though we have just witnessed a very happy moment for some of the members of the House of the Moon. Will the Weasley brother's please stand and introduce us all to your mate."

She said as Draco and Fred stood and proudly wrapped an arm around December who stood between them.

"This is our mate, December." Draco said as he gave the room a fierce look.

"No one will touch her unless she or we give you permission. If you so much as look at her the wrong way we will not hesitate to end your existence." Fred growled as each House started at them with wide eyes.

December felt pride and love for her mates wash over her as Professor McGonagall nodded in understanding.

"The laws of our World state that if any type of harm comes to a werewolf's mate they can and will be protected by the Ministry in terms of executing whatever punishment that they see fit. Please accept this warning because it will be your last."

She said as the members of the House of The Moon stood and surrounded their pack mates in a circle of protection.

Dinner was just about over when Professor McGonagall stepped down and signaled for the House of the Moon's attention.

"Draco, December and Fred will now lead you back to your dorms." She said before turning and addressing the rest of the Houses as they watched with rapt attention.

"The rest of you may leave once the students of the House of the Moon vacate the room. Just as a reminder, classes will start bright and early Monday morning. Please take the weekend to prepare yourselves."

She said before Draco and Fred led December and the rest of their House out of the room.

As soon as their House found themselves alone, everyone started chattering excitedly as Draco turned to their mate with a small smile.

"I'm afraid we haven't yet introduced ourselves. My name is Draco Weasley and this is my brother, Fred Weasley. Our older brother Bill is unfortunately too busy to introduce himself but when he reappears I'm sure that he will love you as much as we do." He said as December's eyes widened.

"I'm mated to all of you?" She whispered as Fred nodded in confirmation.

"Our brother has created a magical bond between us that ensures that our mate will be the same for all of us. Does that make you uncomfortable?" He said as he looked down at her in concern.

December took a moment before she answered but when she did, she gave them both a reassuring smile.

"No, it doesn't. I'm just a little surprised." She said making them chuckle.

"We were never expecting to find you that easily. We thought for sure that we'd be tearing apart the castle searching for you." Draco drawled as he nuzzled his nose into her hair making her sigh with happiness.

"I'm glad that you did find me tonight." She said as they all stopped in front of a portrait of two werewolves in the moonlight.

The male wolf in the portrait growled at them. "Password?"

Draco and Fred both stepped in front of the group with a confident look. "Wolfsbane."

The portrait swung open to reveal a dimly lit common room that had dark navy furniture and matching accessories.

There was a tall stone hearth that stood alone in the middle of the room with chairs and couches surrounding it.

A buffet of snack items for them the make s'mores sat on the far wall making December's stomach growl with a want for dessert.

The students oohed and ahhed over the beautiful common room before rushing off to their separate bedrooms.

December followed her mate's into what she assumed was their bedroom.

There was one large bed that was against one wall with linens in the same dark navy blue as the common room with a crest that had wolves dancing around the moon on it in a leafy gold.

There were two closets and an attached bathroom that also caught her eye.

Draco and Fred stood back and watched as their mate took in her new home with a satisfied look.

December turned and gave them a beautiful smile to which they returned with ones of their own.

"How do you like it, love? Is it pretty enough for you?" Fred quipped as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

She laughed and nodded as she gestured around the room.

"I noticed that our dorm has no windows." She stated as Draco nodded before walking over to her and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, love. That's to keep out the moonlight. If all of us lost control on a full moon inside the castle, it wouldn't be pretty that's for sure." He said as his lips upturned into a smirk.

December nodded and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek before making her way over to Fred and giving him one as well.

"This will be the perfect home for us. I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together." She said as they both smiled happily down at her.

Fred gestured to the bathroom door. "Well it sounded like you had a bloody long journey to get here which we would love to hear all about but maybe you'd like to tell us after you freshen up and powder your nose or whatever it is that you females do to get pretty." He said as Draco quirked an eyebrow at him.

Turning to their mate, he took her hands in his own and tilted his head towards the bathroom.

"Yes, your things are already in the closet and bathroom so we'll just leave you be and when you're finished, we can all have a nice long chat." He said before he took Fred's arm and dragged him out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, she let out a squeal before flopping backwards on her new bed.

Her first meeting with her mates couldn't have gone more perfect and she was so excited to get to know each of them better as time went on.

She wondered where her third and apparently older mate was but she decided that she would ask her boys later about it.

Grabbing her things out of the closet, she marched into the bathroom where she stripped and washed away her old life as she made her way into her bright, and love filled future.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hounds Of Midnight Book One Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight. He just left you two after taking care of you all this time?" December asked as her voice began to raise a couple octaves. Draco and Fred nodded in confirmation as they watched their mate explode with fury. "What kind of mate just bloody leaves his brothers and his mate and disappears off to Merlin knows where?!" She shouted as both boys braced themselves for their mate's apparent tirade. "She's got quite a temper, yeah?" Fred said as he nudged his brother who had watched their mate pace angrily about the room with wide eyes. "Temper? Hell hath no fury like our mate scorned." Draco muttered quietly as they watched December become more and more angry as the moments wore on.

"I can't believe him! Ugh the nerve!" December growled as her eyes began to flash between their regular blue and a bright violet. Draco and Fred exchanged a look but made no move to calm her. An angry wolf was one thing. An angry female wolf whose mate had up and disappeared without a trace was an entirely new ballgame. "Is it bad if I say I'm actually looking forward to when Bill comes back?" Fred asked as Draco shook his head with a dazed expression. "Not at all, I think it'll be quite the show." He said as he watched his fiery mate become more passionate by the minute. December knew that she should calm down seeing as how it wasn't Draco and Fred's fault that Bill had up and left them. If anything she felt a large amount of pity and sadness for her two mates that had been left by their older mentor who had all but abandoned them to find her on their own.

"I just don't understand." She said quietly as she stopped pacing and stared at the Persian rug beneath her feet. "Why wouldn't he want to stay?" She asked as she looked up and met the sympathetic gazes of her two remaining mates. Draco shook his head and rose to his feet before making his way over to her. "I have no idea, love. But it doesn't matter now. We're here and we're going to make sure that absolutely nothing stops us from having a wonderful, long and happy life together." He said with an air of confidence that reminded her of her own self. She sighed and ran a hand through her long raven locks before nodding and giving both Fred and him a small smile. "I suppose you're right. It doesn't matter now. He doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we're together and we can proceed with our impending mating." She said as both Draco and Fred exchanged a look.

"I wasn't sure if we were allowed to mate and mark you without Bill being present." Draco said awkwardly as his gaze shifted to Fred who nodded uneasily. December tilted her head to the side and shrugged. "I have no reason to think that you can't. I mean if he chooses not to be mated to me than that's his bloody choice. At least you two are here, ready and willing." She said as her mates nodded in agreement. She was confident that their union wouldn't be affected too much if they did choose to go ahead with the mating and marking. If her older mate chose to forgo his participation in the act, then there was nothing that could really stop them.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head before giving them a somewhat embarrassed look. "I'm terribly sorry for getting angry. It just frustrates me that Bill chose consciously to not be here with us." She said as Draco and Fred gave her understanding smiles. "It's alright, love. I'm sure it's been a long day and you must be exhausted from your journey." Draco said calmly as he took her hand and pulled her into his arms. December relaxed immediately against his chest as Fred came round and pressed his front against her back. The feeling of being sandwiched between her two mates made her nether regions throb deliciously as she tried and failed from giving a little whimper of pleasure.

The sound did not fall on deaf ears as both Fred and Draco let out a deep growl of approval as they looked down at her with fierce, hungry expressions. "I think perhaps it is most definitely time to retire to our room." Draco drawled as Fred nodded in agreement. December felt a shiver run down her spine as Draco's claws extended from his fingers and slowly began to trace a tantalizing trail from the top of her shoulders down her back. She mewled at his touch as she leaned back practically falling into Fred's waiting arms. Fred scooped her up quickly before all three made their way to their bedroom where Draco closed the door and locked it before both boys descended upon her. December lay back against the plush comforter as both boys climbed up onto either side of her and began each making a trail of hot, wet open mouthed kisses from her neck down onto her exposed shoulder and heading towards her large bosom.

December whimpered and moaned as her breath came out in needy pants. Her wolf whined with pleasure begging her mates to continue their careful ministrations. She needed them and she needed them now. Draco began the process of ridding her of her cloak as Fred lifted her up momentarily to unzip her dress and slowly drag the satin material down her small frame. Their eyes bore into her soul as they let out growls of approval upon seeing her lace clad figure. Draco nipped at her shoulder and unhooked her bra before throwing it off to the side.

Fred let out a growl and kissed and nipped her belly before hovering his claws over her lace covered sex and looking up at her as if asking for permission. She nodded eagerly as he gently tore her panties to shreds leaving her bare and open before them. Both Draco and Fred lifted their noses into the air as their fangs elongated in their mouths. The scent of her arousal was overpowering them as they gnashed their fangs and looked down at her with an insatiable hunger. "You're ours, little wolf. And we're going to utterly ravish you." Draco growled as she let out a whimper.

Fred's claws scraped her belly lightly leaving small bloody marks as Draco spread her legs and moved to crouch between them. She let out a cry of pleasure when his nose rubbed up against her fleshy mound and his tongue began to lap at her pleasure nub in long, strong strokes. "Ungh! Yes!" She cried out into the night as her mate's gave loud growls of approval. Draco's tongue flitted between her lower lips as Fred moved to her full breasts and cupped each of them in his palms.

He gently kneaded them before lowering his lips to one of her nipples and latching onto it as he began to suck and twirl his tongue around the erect fleshy point. December felt herself slowly building towards her impending release as Fred sucked each of her breasts in turn while Draco made her wetter and wetter. When he was finally satisfied with how she was dripping all over the sheets, Draco pulled away before turning her over on all fours. Slipping himself beneath her, he and Fred both lined themselves to her front and back entrances before quickly thrusting themselves deep into her caverns. December let out a scream as Draco broke through her virgin barrier while Fred buried himself into her ass.

They held still for a few moments allowing her to adjust to their large cocks before beginning a tantalizing rhythm that rocked her back and forth. A string of curses and incoherent words left her mouth as she became once again sandwiched between her two mates as they brought her to her release over and over again. Every time that she had thought she had no more to give, they had found a way to bring her to yet another release shaking her very soul to the core. They continued for several moments before both speeding up to bring them closer to their release. A few moments later, both boys let out loud howls that shook the room as they emptied their seed into her filling her up with the delicious sensation of being finally sated. Both pulled out shortly after and they all collapsed into a heap of limbs as the strings of their mating bond wrapped around them tightly and secured them together till the end of time. As December closed her eyes, her last thought was of a red haired man with a long scar down the side of his jaw whose eyes pierced through her like a knife as she fell into a restless sleep with her two new mates.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hounds Of Midnight Chapter 8

A/N: Alright so good news. I think I have over half of this first book's plot figured out already and I'm now working on laying out the chapters so that it starts with the new parts of the story that I've come up with. Starting with this chapter. Things are about to get very strange for these three. Or should I say four. –MoonlitShadow

The first thing December saw was the morning light cascading down the castle's walls and onto the bed where she and her mates lay fast asleep.

Her brows furrowed when she noticed that everything seemed to look sharper and clearer than it had before she had gone to bed with Draco and Fred.

Thinking that it must be some odd new side effect of their mating bond, she shook her head and let out a yawn and that was when she heard it.

A short growly yip that came from somewhere within the room.

That was when she realized that it was coming from her.

Letting out a loud yelp, she scampered off of the bed and towards the mirror that sat against the room's far wall.

Her eyes grew wide and she stumbled back when she saw that instead of a girl with long black hair and violet eyes, a large white wolf with violet eyes and a fearful look stood in her place.

Turning quickly around she saw that there in the bed lay Fred and another wolf whom she could only assume must be Draco.

She tried to let out a scream but all that came out was a loud bark startling both her and the two that lay on the bed before her.

Fred let out a shrill scream and backed himself up against the bed's headboard as he took in the sight of two wolves, one male and one female who watched him with carefully guarded expressions.

"Bloody hell! What the fuck happened to you two?"

He whimpered as he swallowed hard and looked between his two new mates.

Draco's stormy grey eyes narrowed and then rolled as he looked over at his new female counterpart.

She was definitely a sight to behold with her pure white fur and bright purple eyes.

She too looked at him with a look of amazement that made his insides clench hard with want and need.

Fred groaned as he watched the two wolves stare at each other with looks of pure lust and clapped his hands loudly making both of them let out loud growls in his direction.

"Will you two stop with the horniness already? We have to figure out why you two are literally wolves and I'm not."

He stated somewhat calmly as the large black wolf that was Draco gave a sharp nod in agreement.

December shook herself out of her lusty reverie and sat down on her haunches waiting for her two mates to come up with some type of an idea.

 _"_ _Well what do you expect us to do?"_

A familiar voice drawled inside her mind. December jumped back a bit and looked up at her mates with wide eyes.

Draco suddenly realized what he had done and gave the most wolfish smirk they had ever seen.

 _"_ _You can hear me, can't you love?"_

He said in a velvety tone making December shiver with anticipation.

 _"_ _Why can we hear each other?"_

She asked as she cocked her head to the side in a questioning look.

Draco turned to Fred who was looking between them with a confused expression making them realize that he couldn't hear their apparent telepathic communications.

 _"_ _And why can't Red hear us?"_

Draco drawled in his usual exquisite English accent.

December padded up to the bed and jumped up so she could sit directly in Fred who was now off the bed and standing on the other side of the room looking at them like they were insane.

"Alright. Okay. I can handle this. I can totally handle this.

You two turned into bloody wolves who can apparently talk to each other inside your minds and I just happen to be good old Fred just like usual."

He said smiling in a weird way making both Draco and December quirk an eyebrow in his direction.

Fred's smile then faded and he looked between them with wide eyes.

Holding his hands out in front of him signaling for them to stay, he moved towards their bedroom door while stumbling backwards.

 _"_ _He does realize we're wolves and not dogs right? I mean bloody hell_ _we're not Sirius."_

Draco commented as they watched his mate's weird reaction to their new transformation _._

 _"_ _Who's Sirius?"_

December asked simply as they became acutely aware that Fred had now flung open their bedroom door and taken off in a dead run to either get help or jump out a window.

Which one they weren't quite sure as of yet.

 _"_ _No one you need to concern yourself with, love."_

Draco responded as he scooted over next to her and leaned into her side lovingly.

 _"_ _Well, I suppose the whole dorm will know in a matter of seconds about our little….problem."_

She said carefully and soon enough Fred had lead an entire army of the Children of the Moon House into their now cramped bedroom.

"Holy shit…that's new. That didn't happen when I mated with my mate."

A girl said who spoke up from the back of the group.

"I didn't know you had a mate."

The guy in front of her said making her purse her lips in distaste and roll her eyes.

"He goes to a different school, dumbass. We see each other on the weekends."

She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

December and Draco watched as now their entire House argued with one another trying to find a solution to their problem _._

 _"_ _I like her. I think after we get out of this…form I'll see what I can do_ _about friending her."_

December said as they watched the girl who had previously spoken practically wage an all-out war on their other house mates.

Draco nodded in agreement as they watched the fiery raven haired girl go back and forth between defending her relationship with her own mate and debating back and forth with her house

mates the causes and effects of being mated to another wolf as opposed to other species.

It was then that it got even better.

Headmistress McGonagall hurried past the crowd of students and looked wide eyed at both Draco and December who regarded her with unreadable looks.

Or as much as a wolf could anyways.

"Oh, good heavens. You all really did take my words to heart, didn't you?

Did any of you happen to stop and think what would happen if your female mate didn't mate with ALL of her male mates in your bond?"

She exclaimed as she gave them both and Fred who had resurfaced somehow from the crowd a stern look.

Both Draco and December looked at one another and then looked at Fred before shaking her head to her answer.

"Well that part is quite obvious, I suppose. I guess we can use this…experience as a lesson for you all.

Tell me James, what is the usual after effects of two wolves mating?"

She asked a nearby boy who looked just as clueless as they all felt.

"Uh, you have an intense bond with them."

He replied with wide eyes as he looked back and forth between her and the wolves that clearly thought he was an idiot.

The raven girl growled and pushed her way to the front with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"It's not just any bond, dumbass. It's the most important bond any of us wolves can have.

At least until we produce offspring from our union.

The usual after effects are a telepathic link between the two wolves, heightened senses to their mates thoughts and

feelings and an ability to seek out their scent no matter where they are."

She explained as if she had just read it out of a textbook.

Draco turned to his mate with a bored look.

 _"_ _I think we just found our wolf version of Granger."_

He said as December continued to look confused with all the references to people who she didn't know.

Before she could ask, Draco answered for her.

 _"_ _She's a Gryffindor that's one of the Golden Trio. I'm sure you've bloody heard of them._

 _The ones who saved the wizarding world, yeah? Anywho, that's their female member. She's a smart ass."_

He explained as her eyes lit up in recognition.

Headmistress McGonagall turned to the wolves and gave them a look that clearly told them to behave while in her presence.

"Now I know Mr. Malfoy and definitely Mr. Weasley have trouble concentrating sometimes during lessons, but I expect much different from you Ms. December."

She said careful to not make a big deal over December's lack of last name.

Both wolves plus their one still in human form mate had the decency to look ashamed making her nod her head in triumph.

"Yes, I expect you all to be paying close attention to our newest mated wolves.

Because this is bound to affect you all at some point in your long or very short lives."

She said bluntly making everyone look at one another with weird looks.

She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention back on herself before gesturing to the two wolves and Fred.

"Well, now how do we solve this type of problem, hmm?

When two out of three male wolves bond with their mate without the other male present and mating with her at the same time?

Anyone know?

Any guesses?"

She asked the crowd as if it were an ordinary class.

Even the raven haired girl shook her head and looked away not knowing the answer.

The Headmistress felt like smacking her head against the wall at that exact moment wondering what the hell they even had taught these students over the years that they had been at their school.

"Well, since you all don't have even the faintest idea, I'll answer for you. But make no mistake about it.

This is to be a lesson for you all. And now you will find out the consequences of these careless actions."

She said firmly as a larger person pushed their way through the crowd.

Once the large man reached the front of the room, Fred let out a surprised gasp and the two wolves stared up at him in shock.

"Bill! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Fred practically screeched making both Bill and McGonagall roll their eyes in tandem.

"Hmm maybe because my MATE and two brothers of this bond happened to break our vows as mated wolves?"

He gritted out as he looked over and met December's violet gaze straight on.

December felt like she was doing the equivalent of a wolf blushing as she met her older and much more temperamental mate's upset eyes.

McGonagall nodded and placed a gentle hand on Bill's shoulder before gesturing to the two wolves and Fred.

"Just for future reference students, the only way that they can solve this particular problem is for Bill to decide when he's going to forgive them and allow them to turn back into their human forms.

And as for Fred, since Bill is his family by blood he has a right to keep him from turning if in the same mating bond.

So, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. December, I suggest you work hard on getting on your mate's good side or else you may be stuck like this for quite some time."

She concluded making everyone look uneasy as they filed out of the room.

As soon as the last student left, McGonagall turned to Bill with a small smile.

"I trust you understand the way this works, Mr. Weasley.

Seeing as how you're the senior member of your pack and current Alpha, I think you have a right to decide whatever you wish at this point."

She said as Bill smiled back at her kind words.

"Thank you, Minerva. I'll be happy to take responsibility from here on out.

Trust me, there will be no repeat occurrences of any type of thing like this from any of these three."

He said as he then turned and gave his mate and brothers of the bond a stern look.

As soon as the Headmistress left the room, Bill slammed the door shut and turned to all three of them with his arms crossed tight against his chest.

"So which one of you wants to explain and beg for mercy first?"

He asked as he gave them a toothy smirk that by no means meant he was happy to see them.

December swallowed hard and knew that there would have to be a lot of wolf ass kissing if they were ever going to see their human forms again.

But luckily, she was prepared to do exactly that.


End file.
